wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jan'alai (original)
Jan'alai is the Amani lord of dragonhawks. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Abilities: *'Flame Breath': Jan'alai casts aflame breath on a random player that hits him and everyone on the Flame Breath way for about 4k on plate and 5.5k on cloth *'Fire Bombs': Jan'alai creates Time Bombs which spawn in a pattern covering most of the ground. They have a 5 yard radius and deal significant damage. *'Summon Amani'shi Hatcher': Summons a pair of Amani'shi Hatchers who will attempt to open up Amani Dragonhawk eggs. This occurs every ninety seconds. Amani Dragonhawks The Amani'shi Dragonhawk Hatchlings deal melee damage. They can be trapped, frozen, and killed using AOE or single target attacks. *'Flame Buffet': Increase fire damage taken by 2%. Stacks indefinately. Can be dispelled. Strategy Jan'alai stands atop a platform with two smaller platforms on each side connected by a short bridge. The smaller platforms contain Amani'shi Dragonhawk eggs that will be hatched throughout the fight by Hatchers and finally Jan'alai himself. After engaging in battle approximately every ninety seconds he will call two non-elite Amani'shi Hatchers who appear at the stairs where the group enters and run onto the smaller platforms in order to hatch Amani Dragonhawks eggs. The Amani'shi Hatchers will hatch the Dragonhawk eggs in a multiples every tick i.e. the first tick he hatches one, the next tick two, then four, etc. The Amani Dragonhawks can spawn very quickly so keeping track of the Amani'shi Hatchers becomes important. Although the Amani'shi Hatchers are fairly weak and can be easily killed, killing only one and allowing the other to hatch a small number of Dragonhawk eggs each time is a good idea because it means fewer Dragonhawks will spawned near the end of the fight when Jan'alai calls on the remaining eggs to hatch. Care must be taken with the number hatched since the Dragonhawks should be killed before the next teleport/fire ball spell cast because trying to AoE down too many Dragonhawks while avoiding the fire balls is almost impossible. When Jan'alai's health reaches 35% he will hatch all of the remaining Dragonhawk eggs. If you have not allowed the Hatchers to spawn a few eggs during the fight this can produce a large amount of Dragonhawks and will probably wipe the raid. Jan'alai casts a Flame Breath that does conical damage to a random player and others who are close. The Breath weapon has a fairly short range so healers and ranged DPS should have no trouble staying clear (NOTE: No longer true. Impossible to outrange Flame Breath, but you can LoS it). Tanking him in a corner of the platform makes it easier for the healers and ranged dps to avoid the fire breath leaving the tank and melee the only ones requiring healing*.(*found this did not work). At random intervals (approximately every 30-60 seconds) Jan'alai will teleports himself and the whole raid to the center rise of the platform. He will then create a series of Time Bombs covering most of the ground. The bombs detonate after approximately twelve seconds dealing significant damage to all players within 5 yards. Players should look for deliberately placed gaps in the bombs which will keep them at least 5 yards from any one bomb, these gaps are more common in the middle of the platform than at the perimeter (even directly under Jan'alai himself). When the Time Bombs cover the ground all exits from the main platform, including those to the hatchery platforms, are blocked by fire. Any attempt to cross this wall of fire will result in immediately death. Once Jan'alai reaches 25% health he will enrage. While enraged he will attack 50% faster and each causing 50% more damage with each attack. Tactics: Jan'alai can be brought down with just regular DPS. When he calls the Hatchers kill one and allow the other to run to the hatchery platform and spawn a few of the Dragonhawk hatchlings, which have approx. 6k health each. Then kill the Hatcher and AoE the Dragonhawks before the teleport/fire ball cast. A Paladin is very effective in controlling the adds. Repeat this until Jan'alai is dead. This boss will be reset if anyone in the party runs to the bottom of the stairs at the front of the platform. When he resets he disappears for about a minute in which time healers can run around the platform and recover any dead party members if necessary before he respawns in the original position. (Sometimes the respawn takes a little longer than others.) Make sure you let his Hatchers hatch some of the eggs each time. If you do not you will be swarmed with hatchlings when he releases them at 35% and although they are relatively weak, in that number they will most likely wipe the raid! Quotes *Yells on aggro: Come, friends. Your bodies gonna feed ma hatchlings, and your souls are going to feed me with power! *Yells: I show you strength... in numbers. *Yells: I burn ya now! *Yells on death: Zul'jin... got a surprise for you... *Yells: Tazaga-choo! *Yells: It all be over now, mon! *Yells: Where ma hatcha? Get to work on dem eggs! *Yells: Spirits of da wind be your doom! Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Category:Instance:Zul'Aman